


With a Twist

by onyxfyrefly



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2018 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderbending, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Squirt - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxfyrefly/pseuds/onyxfyrefly
Summary: Was it Tony’s imagination or was Loki actually pouting. “Why not?”“Because I like my bits exactly where they are thank you very much.”





	With a Twist

**Author's Note:**

> Porn, porn, porn, porn, porn. 
> 
> I should be working on 'Fairytale'. Actually, I should be studying for my Series 7. Instead I found this prompt on the frostironkink blog on Tumblr and got distracted.
> 
> It's been awhile since I've written smut so, unlike Loki, please be gentle. And remember that comments and kudos inspire me to write more for you lovely people!
> 
> Edit: I'm cheating and using this to fill a square for the MCU Kink Bingo since I wrote this a few days before I got my card. Enjoy!

“No.”

Was it Tony’s imagination or was Loki actually pouting. “Why not?”

“Because I like my bits exactly where they are thank you very much.”

The god chuckled and began to walk in a slow circle around the engineer. “Haven’t you ever been curious? Haven’t you ever wondered how it feels to be that much more sensitive, more easy to arouse?” The engineer didn’t speak and Loki fought down a smile. Good. If he wasn’t speaking then it meant he was considering the proposal. “Stark, don’t you remember all of the times that you’ve taken me as a woman? Do you recall all of the noises that I made? The way that your touch drove me made mad?” He leaned closer, now standing behind the genius and watched as the hair on the nape of Tony’s neck stood at the proximity of his breath. “Do you remember how hard I came over and over until it was too much and tears ran down my face? Do you remember that, Stark?”

“Yeah…” the shorter man’s voice was rough. 

“Then why deny yourself the pleasure? If at any moment you are uncomfortable we will stop and I will turn you back.”

Tony leaned into the embrace, smiling slightly when he felt Loki’s hands tighten on his hips. “Okay but just this once.”

Loki’s grin was wicked as he placed a kiss on Tony’s neck. “When we are though, I assure you that once will not be enough.”

~*~

The two had made their way into the bedroom and Loki stood in front of Tony with a thoughtful look on his face. After a moment he nodded and raised himself to his full height. “Close your eyes and take a slow breath.”

Tony did as he was told but his nervousness was obvious. “This isn’t going to fuck with the reactor, is it?”

“No, now relax.” Tony did as he was told and after a moment he felt a strange sensation, akin to pins and needles, rush through his body. He could actually feel tissue stretching and remolding and made a note to have Loki do this again while he was in the lab so he could analyze the process. Before his brain could get ahead of him Loki was telling him to open his eyes. “Very nice, very nice indeed. Take a look at yourself, my love.”

Tony walked towards the full length mirror near the closet and gasped. It was him but at the same time it wasn’t. Loki had left his hair short but now it was a sharp pixie cut instead of the usual misshapen mess. His face was softer and slightly more round and without the goatee he looked years younger. He pouted his full lips and laughed as his reflection. Moving lower he could see his t-shirt stretched across firm, full breasts which partially hid the glow of the reactor. They weren’t as large as he had imagined but they were more than a handful and he was sure that Loki would have no problem showing him the supposed pleasures that he had been missing. His sweats were loose on his waist but tight across his hips and full ass. Twisting in the mirror he resisted rolling his eyes. Loki always had a thing for his ass and now was the perfect opportunity to indulge that love.

“Well?” asked the mage from his seat at the end of the bed.

“Not bad.” The sound of Tony’s voice startled him. It was slightly higher than his natural tone but with a breathy growl that he was definitely going to use to his advantage. He turned and arched an eyebrow at Loki. “Shall we try this new body out?”

“Oh yes.”

He walked towards the god and noticed how the green eyes focused on his newly rounded hips. Putting a little more swing in his step he smirked at the slight catch in Loki’s breath. Loki spread his legs as Tony came to a stop in front of him, his hands resting gently on the god’s shoulders. Tilting his head, Loki caught Tony’s warm brown eyes and shared a smile before focusing his attention on the body in front of him. Slowly he edged the hem of the worn t-shirt up until a narrow patch of skin was revealed. Gently he pressed a kiss to the skin then another and another, slowly working the shirt further and up. He listened as Tony’s breath began to quicken and smiled against the smooth skin.

Tony made a move to tug his shirt off but Loki stopped him and instead pulled him forward until he was straddling the god. “Patience, my dear. We have plenty of time and I plan to make the most of it.” Sinking his fingers into the short hair Loki caught Tony’s lips in a kiss. His lips were fuller than before and Loki was more than happy to delve between them with his tongue.

Tony instinctively rocked his hips forward and made a soft sound of disappointment when he remembered his current state. Loki smiled into the kiss before sliding a hand down Tony’s back and pressing them closer together so the genius could feel his stirring arousal. Breaking from the kiss for some needed air Loki allowed his mouth to find Tony’s neck and grinned at the sharp gasp.

“Fuck, that’s good. Why am I so sensitive?”

Spreading a hand across Tony’s back, Loki encouraged the rolling of his hips. “Women’s bodies are made for this. They are made to both give but especially to receive pleasure.” He lowered his mouth back to Tony’s neck while sliding a hand beneath his shirt, long fingers splayed across warm skin.

Tony felt warm, almost too warm and his brain struggled to keep up with the onslaught of sensations coursing through him. His breasts were so tender and his nipples so sensitive that they hardened just from brushing against his shirt. There was a slight ache between his legs and, to his surprise, it felt like something was beginning to soak his boxers. With a growl he yanked Loki’s head back and covered his mouth with his own, his fingers digging into the skin of Loki’s shoulders.

A large hand crept beneath Tony’s shirt and he sucked in a breath when it brushed the underside of his breast. Breaking the kiss, Loki pulled Tony’s shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Gently he caressed the newly formed flesh with his palms. “How does that feel, pet?”

“G-good.” It was more than good, it was fucking amazing but Tony was having difficulty forming words.

Loki brushed his thumbs across Tony’s nipples and watched as a shudder ran through the genius. “Already so hard for me. Are they sore?”

“Yes.” Sore wasn’t exactly the word Tony would use but it was close enough.

“I shall have to remedy that.” Without any further warning Loki ducked his head to take one of the peaks between his lips. The noise that left Tony’s mouth would have been embarrassing but he was too busy enjoying the sensations Loki was wringing from his body. His nipples had never been that sensitive, even less so after the reactor, but this was one of the most intense things he had ever experienced. Loki carefully used his teeth and Tony squeezed his eyes shut, a groan leaving his lips.

Always the attentive lover Loki switched sides, bringing up his hand to knead the breast he had recently abandoned. Tony’s hips were rolling harder and Loki shifted, pressing his thigh between Tony’s so the genius had something to grind against. “Shit, Lokes…”

“Enjoying yourself?” Loki chuckled when Tony guided his head back down in order to resume his ministrations. After another minute or so Loki pulled back and picked Stark up before placing him gently on the bed. He watched as the full chest rose and fell in an attempt to catch his breath. Before he could come down Loki was crawling over him and kissing him once more. 

Tony sank his fingers into the long locks as his legs came up to loosely wrap around Loki’s waist. The god rolled his hips forward and the both groaned as his hardened length ground against Tony’s still covered core. They began a slow rhythm only stopping for Tony to yank Loki’s shirt over his head before resuming. The slow pace soon had Tony squirming and he broke the kiss with a gasp which melted into a moan as Loki sucked a mark onto his neck. “Please…”

Green eyes snapped up. “What was that?”

“You heard me,” Tony grumbled but there was no heat in the statement.

“My, my…I’ve barely touched you and you’re already begging.” 

A retort was on Tony’s tongue but it melted away with a touch of Loki’s lips. The mage kissed his way down the engineer’s body, taking time to tease each of his nipples once more, before moving lower. Tony giggled, actually giggled, when Loki dipped his tongue into his bellybutton and raised his hips to assist with the removal of his sweats and boxers. Once he was nude he felt slightly exposed and drew his legs together.

“You look exquisite, pet. I would drape you with jewels and silks while parading you around for the world to see.” Loki paused and slowly ran his hands up Tony’s thighs, encouraging the toned legs to part. “No. I rescind that statement. I would drape you in jewels and silks but for my eyes only because you are mine.” The last words were punctuated with kisses to his lower stomach.

Tony rolled his hips and opened his eyes in surprise when Loki gently grasped his hand and drew it between his thighs. “This sensation will be new and you will be sensitive to my touch. I want you to feel your own desire and acclimate yourself before I make you scream.”

“You want to watch me touch myself? You kinky fucker.” Tony shook his head and spread his legs a little wider. He closed his eyes and attempted to learn his way through touch only. It wasn’t as though he had never been between a woman’s thighs before but this time he was on the receiving end and, dammit, Loki was right that everything felt new.

His lower lips were swollen and already slick with arousal. He gently ran his fingers along them and soaked up the new sensations. “Look at how wet you are and we’ve barely begun.” Loki’s words sent a fresh wave of arousal through him and Tony felt his body clench around nothing. Slowly he guided his fingers upwards and hissed when they found his clit, it was already swollen and tender, practically begging for his touch. The feeling was nearly indescribable and he wanted to laugh. Who would have imagined that Tony stark would discover something new in bed this late in life? Of course not everyone had a mad mage with the ability to rewrite the cosmos on their side either.

With his fingers he drew small circles around his clit and arched at the feeling. It was like fire was burning through his veins and he needed more. Almost without thinking he slid a finger inside of his body, gasping at the slick heat that surrounded him. Adding another finger he began to rock his hips while trying to remember how he had made his partners fall apart in the past. It was too much, he couldn’t focus while practically drowning in the pleasure rushing through him and he let out a sound of frustration. 

Immediately Loki was leaning close. “What do you need, pet?”

“More…”

With a dark chuckle Loki gently grasped Tony’s wrist and pulled his hand free. He groaned as he sucked the gleaming digits into his mouth. “Delicious but I would wager it would taste even better from the source.” 

Stretching out on the bed Loki wrapped his arms around Tony’s thighs and tilted his hips up before licking a stripe from the bottom to the top of his folds. Tony arched against the mage’s grip and his hands fisted themselves in the sheets. Loki took his time tracing each lip with the tip of his tongue before parting them and delving inside. Norns Stark tasted divine but he was careful to listen for any sounds of discomfort coming from the engineer. On the contrary Tony had seemed to lose the ability to speak and could only helplessly grind against Loki’s mouth.

He bit back a shriek as Loki moved to tongue at his clit, pleasure spiking through him as the sorcerer worked his tongue over the hardened bud. He could feel a tightness gathering low in his stomach and attempted to relax, not wanting this to be over too soon. Those thoughts flew from his mind as Loki slid two obscenely long fingers into his body, pumping them with precision as his tongue continued to drive him mad.

“Loki…” Tony whined. He didn’t know what he needed. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. Loki decided at that moment to crook his fingers and brushed against something that nearly caused Tony’s eyes to roll back into his head. He gripped Loki’s hair hard, probably too hard, but at this point he didn’t care. “Harder, please harder…”

Immediately Loki complied, his fingers moving smoothly within his body as his tireless tongue worked against his clit. Tony could feel his body tightening and knew there was no stopping it. Between one heartbeat and the next what felt like a wave crashed over Tony. It started at his core and exploded outward. His back arched and his toes curled as pleasure flooded every pore. He was sure that he was screaming because the sensation didn’t stop. Instinctively he tried to thrash but Loki held him steady, his mouth and fingers taking him higher and higher. Wave after wave of pleasure flooded him and for a moment Tony thought it was going to be too much but wow, what a way to go. He didn’t fight it even when the sensations were almost too much, instead embracing the pain with the pleasure and soaking in the endorphins.

Tony lost track of time and he didn’t come down as much as he melted into the bed. Absently he felt Loki move away and moaned weakly as he watched the mage lick his fingers clean. He sucked in huge gasps of air and enjoyed the glow of pleasure that was still surrounding him. Finally he turned his head to meet the eyes of a very smug trickster. “Holy. Shit. What the hell was that?”

“That, my dear, was an orgasm. I’m sure you’re familiar. I know this isn’t the first time I’ve made you come.”

“Yeah but…shit that was intense and it lasted forever.”

Loki rolled closer and bent his head to kiss Tony. The engineer greedily sucked his taste from the mage’s tongue before pulling back. “That is the beauty of the female anatomy. In this form you get to experience multiple orgasms.”

“Multiple, huh? How many?”

“I’m unsure. I lost count and it matters not. You enjoyed yourself, didn’t you?”

“Oh yes.” The next kiss was absolutely filthy and the last of the green in Loki’s eyes nearly disappeared. Tony’s eyes widened when he felt Loki’s hand sliding down his stomach. “What are you doing?”

“The sight of you coming undone was magnificent, I must see it again.”

“But…”

“The refractory period of women is truly impressive. If there is any discomfort please tell me but let me show you the pleasures this body is capable of.” Loki placed a gentle kiss on Tony’s lips as he slid two fingers into his already soaked core. Tony moaned as he began to move his fingers, searching for the spot that he knew would bring Tony to the edge quickly. He knew he had found it when Tony’s back suddenly arched, causing his breasts to come dangerously close to Loki’s mouth.

The mage couldn’t resist the invitation and took a hardened nipple into his mouth as he worked his fingers within Tony’s body. Two fingers became three and the pleasure outweighed any type of discomfort Tony might have experienced as he nipped gently at the swell of a breast. Tony was rolling his hips against Loki’s hand and each time Loki crooked his fingers Tony would let out a breathless cry.

This orgasm seemed as though it wouldn’t take nearly as long and Tony fisted the sheets as he felt a pressure building in his pelvis. It was a slightly different sensation that before and he blinked open lust-blown eyes to look up at Loki. “It’s okay, pet, you can let go.”

Loki’s thumb came up to tease at his clit and Tony let out a hoarse cry. His back was arched so far it would make Clint’s bow jealous and Loki had one had clamped around his hip to hold him in place while the other worked furiously between his legs. Something inside of him suddenly snapped and his mouth opened in a wordless cry. This time he didn’t just come, he _gushed_. Tony was unable to form words as his entire body shook under the intense pleasure. He gripped Loki’s shoulders so hard he nearly broke the skin as he rode the wave heat erupting from his core. Finally he dropped boneless onto bed.

“Hggnn…” 

“Eloquent as always.” Tony could hear the ragged sound of Loki’s breath and knew that the god must be painfully hard at this point. 

“Did…did I just…?” 

“Ejaculate? Yes you did.” 

Tony made a face. “I was gonna say squirt but yeah…” He stretched already sore muscles and reached for the god who willingly moved into his embrace. They traded slow kisses until Tony’s body was flush with arousal once more. Sliding a hand between them he struggled with the laces on Loki’s pants until they disappeared in a shimmer of gold.

“Are you sure you want this, Stark?” Loki looked as though he would die of frustration if Tony said no.

“There’s no way that I’m going to let you turn me into a chick and _not_ let you fuck me.” Loki moved to settle between Tony’s thighs and slid his cock along the thoroughly soaked folds. “Umm…quick question.”

“What?” Loki growled, his patience obviously at its end.

“One, can I get pregnant like this?” The glare alone answered that question. “Two, will it…erm…hurt?” 

Loki’s face softened and he pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead. “No more than the first time I took you. I will do my best to ease the pain if there is any. Ready?” Tony nodded and Loki reached between them to guide his cock into Stark’s body. He teased the swollen clit with the head of his cock for a moment before pressing inside. “Deep breath.” Tony did as commanded and hissed as he was spread wide for Loki’s cock. The god was gifted and Tony rocked his hips in an attempt to ease the pressure as his body stretched around the thick cock. Finally the last few inches slid home as Loki bottomed out. 

Tony shifted as he got used to the feeling but a strong hand on his hip held him steady. “Don’t move.” Loki’s head was bowed and he took deep breaths in an attempt to steady himself. “Norns you are tight, Stark. Just…don’t move for a moment…" 

Feeling a swell of pride that he could make a god lose control, Tony slowly ran his hands along the smooth skin of Loki’s back until the mage composed himself. Green eyes met brown and Tony grinned. “Better?” he asked innocently.

Loki mumbled something and it was his turn to grin when the smile melted off of Tony’s face with the first hard thrust. “Fuck, Loki!” The sorcerer decided that he liked that sound and was determined to make it fall from Tony’s lips as often as possible. He established a rhythm that was slow and just this side of too hard, watching Tony’s face for any sign of discomfort as he moved. It was just the opposite, the genius’ head was thrown back as nonsense words spilled from between his swollen lips. Loki dipped his head to mouth at Stark’s neck as he increased his pace, tightening his grip in order to hold the smaller body beneath him steady.

“Harder, please harder…" 

Sinking his teeth into the delicate skin beneath Tony’s ear, Loki began to work his hips with more force. He could feel Tony moving to meet him and made sure to add a grind to the end of each thrust. The additional stimulation drove the engineer mad and Loki could feel him tightening. “Are you going to come for me, Stark?” Tony couldn’t answer but he shook his head frantically. “Let go, let me feel you come all over my cock.” Something akin to a whimper left Tony’s lips and he worked his hips harder against Loki’s before sharply arching his back. Loki’s arms wrapped around him to support him as tremors ran through his frame. Loki groaned as the walls surrounded him pulsed rhythmically but he held himself back determined to wring as much pleasure from Tony’s body as possible. 

Finally Tony started to relax and kissed Loki lazily. He rolled his hips and blinked in surprise. “You’re still hard.”

“How astute of you.” Slowly he pulled back and flipped Tony onto his stomach. It took the engineer a moment gather his bearings and to push himself up onto his hands.

“Loki, I can’t…” 

“Shhh…pet, yes you can. Just remember to breathe.” Loki slowly slid back into the tight body and groaned. Almost against his will Tony rocked his hips back and Loki grinned. “That’s it. Listen to your body, it knows what it wants.” Placing a hand on Tony’s shoulder and another on his hip, Loki pulled back and thrust hard ripping a cry from Tony’s lips. 

Loki had waited too long and he could no longer be patient. Over and over he thrust into Tony’s wet core, the room filled when the lewd echoes of their fucking. Previously he had been patient and was careful not to hurt Tony but now he was not holding back. Sweat dripped down his back and he tossed back his hair as he thrust harder. 

“Yes, yes…fuck, Loki…yes…” Stark’s vocabulary had narrowed down to those three words. Pleasure ran liquid through his veins and he couldn’t tell if he was coming or if one was building up. Tony’s thighs slid even further apart, apparently this new body was _very_ flexible, which allowed Loki to thrust that much deeper and Tony nearly screamed. 

Loki could feel Tony tighten around him once more and grit his teeth. He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer. Luckily it seemed as though Tony was teetering on the edge as well. 

“Fuck, Loki…I…I’m going to…I can’t…” 

“Come, Stark. Soak my cock.” Loki gripped both of Tony’s hips and pounded into the body beneath him. The rough fucking was too much and Tony screamed as his orgasm ripped through him. His body clenched around Loki’s cock as his released gushed forth, soaking his thighs. He felt as though he was going to shake apart and distantly he heard Loki’s shout, the sudden rush of hot wetness causing another wave of pleasure to roll through his body. 

Tony wasn’t sure how long it lasted but he knew the only thing holding him up was the death grip Loki had on his hips. Gently the god eased him onto the bed and Tony was extremely grateful for Loki’s magic clean up spell or else he would be laying in the mother of all wet spots. Slowly Tony rolled over, every muscle in his body protesting and allowed himself to be pulled into Loki’s arms. Normally the god wasn’t overly affectionate, especially after sex, but today he seemed to have made an exception. 

“Are you well?” 

“Yeah. I doubt I’ll be able to walk later but I’m okay.” 

“My poor pet, I will have to give you a massage later.” 

“In this body?” 

That caused Loki’s eyebrow to rise. “I had intended to change you back once you were rested. Did you enjoy this form?” 

Loathe as Tony was to admit that Loki was right he couldn’t deny that tonight had been pretty fucking amazing. “It wasn’t bad.” 

Loki scowled. “Wasn’t bad? I’m amazing that your companions did not come running to your aid with the volume of your screams.” 

Tony smirked and shrugged his shoulders. “I guess you’ll just have to try harder next time.” 

With a growl Loki pinned Stark beneath him. “Why wait?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew...I feel like I need a shower or a cigarette after that. Don't forget that comments are life. It just takes a second and I promise that I don't bite...hard. ;-)
> 
> If you liked it let me know and if there's something you'd like to see leave me a prompt here or on Tumblr @onyxfyrefly!


End file.
